The Breaking Point, or Happy Birthday, Robin!
by LadyMidnight81
Summary: Obligatory RobinxAmon after-series oneshot...blame Crispin Freeman's voice, I do...lemon and fluff, of course


**The Breaking Point or Happy Birthday, Robin!** – started 11/12/09 –

Robin looked in the bathroom mirror in resigned satisfaction. She and Amon had been 'on the run' for almost two years now, and in that time they had never stopped moving for very long, just in case. Amon felt it was best because he knew that no matter what their friends at the STN-J had told Solomon headquarters, they would not really believe it until they had physical proof of their deaths. Realizing that fact more than ever when one of the safe houses they had used before the destruction of the Factory, had been recently compromised. And not only that, but compromised in a way that had, according to Michael, left it a bullet riddled shell. It was after they had heard that that they, well Amon really, had decided that if Solomon still doubted that she and Amon were truly dead; doubted it enough to tie up every loose end they could find in Japan, it was time to move again. And this time around they would go much further than they had before. So, last week they had gone to the airport and hopped the first plane going the farthest from Japan as they could get. In the end, the flight they had chosen was to the middle-of-nowhere America.

Having been raised in the convent in Italy and only taking her first plane ride, or trip out of the country period, when she moved to Tokyo for her job at the STN-J almost three years ago, part of Robin was extremely excited that they were crossing the ocean and the fact that at least their running was allowing her to see more of the world that she ever imagined she'd be able to under normal circumstances. It was just one more irony in her life. The plane they took landed in the state of Nebraska before Amon used a fake ID he had gotten from a contact that Nagira contacted when they reached the airport so they could rent a car to drive north. They finally stopped just over the Minnesota border and were set to go to another contact they had set up through the first guy tomorrow to get new ones. They had driven until they had found a little out of the way motel that was near enough to the freeway, yet cheap enough to not exceed their limited funds and made a reservation for the night. The tired travelers had gotten a meal at the little café across the street before Amon had dropped her back at the room before he went to find a market to stock up on some things.

While Amon had gone to get some food and a few basic supplies they had run out of recently, she had taken the initiative to try and be as drastic with her own effort to change her appearance as they had with their recent change in location. At the gas station minute-mart next to the café she had grabbed one of the few boxes of home hair color kits they had for sale that she had spotted on a back shelf. Of the choices of variations of black, blonde, or red, Robin chose a lighter red type color as her inner vanity she hadn't known existed until she had been on the road with her partner, who was an undeniably a gorgeous specimen of the male gender, had recoiled at the thought of dyeing her hair any darker. She thought it would look more conspicuous when it started to grow out as well. Having never done this before she didn't want to accidentally dye her skin and the hotel's bathroom with a darker color as well as she was quite nervous even with the lighter, but still much darker than her natural blonde, red color. Robin had purchased it while Amon was away because she decided to surprise him with her forethought and dedication to their continued anonymity.

A little voice inside of her mocked her, saying she was also doing this to see if it changed Amon's opinion of her at all. In the three years she had known him she had gone from a naïve fifteen-year-old to a not-quite-so, but-still-pretty-naïve almost eighteen year old young woman. During that time what had began as an innocent and girlish crush had morphed and changed as she she had grown and matured. The feelings she got when she looked at him now were strange and unfamiliar, and sometimes scared her in their intensity. They were anything but innocent now, quite drastically opposite. As opposite as the thoughts of a virgin raised in a convent could be. But she had learned a lot, quite pathetically, from the others' conversations in the STN-J and television since she had gotten to Japan. Being so close to Amon all the time had definitely strengthened these feelings and urges no matter how hard she tried to pretend differently.

Robin was only pretending differently because her partner still treated her with the same seemingly indifferent attitude that he always had. And it hurt her more than she cared to admit that he still hadn't opened up to her much in their time together. There were rare exceptions every now and then, but they were so rare that she was afraid that she had imagined the flicker of emotion that would cross his face sometimes out of her own desperation to see what wasn't usually there. At times she could see what seemed like genuine concern for her in his eyes and she realized that he couldn't reveal that if he was entirely indifferent to her. _Could he?_ She asked herself that desperately and more often than she cared to think about. If possible there were times she thought that as she grew closer to him, he seemed to grow more distant. _If that was even possible_, her inner voice mocked again.

It was only when she realized that her birthday was so soon, tomorrow now actually, that she was willing to try something so drastic and stupid just to see if something, anything changed in the way he treated her. Robin thought it was awfully pathetic that she was going to be eighteen, finally a legal adult, and she was still acting and was treated like a little girl. She didn't know if Amon did so on purpose, but it was becoming more than Robin could take between that and his apparent indifference she needed a change; any kind of change. She would give anything for him to see her as a woman. To remember that she was more than just the partner turned witch he was watching to make sure her powers didn't turn her into the same kind they used to hunt. For she truly didn't know if there was more to the reason he was staying with her at this point or not and that broke her heart. So, she had made a wish as she prayed that afternoon that God would grant her the strength to both tell Amon of her feelings and hopefully grow even closer to him, or part ways as she couldn't take living this way any longer.

And now, looking in the mirror of the motel bathroom she was wondering if she had just made a huge mistake. She had finally figured out how the hair color worked with a minimum mess in the bathroom once she was done. She looked at her newly shorn and now 'light burgundy' hair fell out of the towel she had dried it with, as straight as always. She had cut her hair as well before dyeing it, for with summer around the corner she felt she might as well go as drastic a change with it as she could. Within reason, that is. Her newly shorn tresses were a sight she really didn't want to look at, but since the point was not to look like herself she thought this was more than a good start.

She reached up to trail her fingers through her newly shoulder-length hair and suddenly paused as a loud gasp of surprise rang out behind her. She spun around in defensive mode and didn't relax until she realized that it was Amon who had not only gasped, but was staring at her with something akin to shock on his face. The fact that she could also see such a reaction showing in his eyes as his indifferent mask slipped a bit with this surprising discovery. Robin couldn't tell whether he liked her new hairstyle or not, but the longer he just continued to stare at her the more she realized that this gesture to partially see if she could gain his attention had at least captured it for these few moments at least. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, she did not know yet.

Meanwhile…

Amon sighed as he walked through the small market he had found a few miles from the motel that he had left Robin at with purpose. As he did with everything in life, and everywhere he was, no matter where it took him. He went over the mental shopping list in his head again as he grabbing a shopping cart. It wasn't like they needed much though since they were going to hit the road tomorrow. They only needed the essentials for tonight and the next morning before they continued on their journey. He was also trying to hurry because even though they were far away from Solomon Headquarters he didn't feel right leaving Robin alone for very long in such a new place for not only he, but for him as well.

He was almost done with his short mental list when he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. It was a row of cakes in the small bakery section. One cake in particular actually with white frosting and red roses that proclaimed 'Happy Birthday!' in the same red as well. Amon suddenly remembered that Robin's birthday was incredibly soon; tomorrow if he wasn't mistaken. He sighed again as he wondered why she hadn't mentioned that to him, but she had been uncharacteristically silent and seemingly saddened lately. It was quite the opposite of what he would expect her to feel around her birthday, and a milestone like eighteen as well. Perhaps, he thought then, a cake would be just the thing to cheer her up . It was then that he realized that he was letting his indifferent mask crack even more the farther away they were from Solomon. And at the moment as well since Robin wasn't with him to see the slip.

He shook his head as if to shake away the emotionally disturbing thoughts, not wanting to think about it at the moment and grabbed the cake before heading toward the checkout line. He had been thinking about Robin more than enough since she was always there, it seemed he couldn't get away from the feelings he had been hiding for years now. After leaving the little market it didn't take long for him to return to the little roadside motel. When Amon had come back into their hotel room he immediately stowed the few perishables he had gotten in the mini-fridge in the room's small kitchenette. He hadn't seen Robin when he came in and figured she was in the bathroom after a cursory glance. But after putting everythin away he looked again and realized that the bathroom door was open. Walking cautiously toward it, as he began to worry that something had happened to Robin, he noticed a red-headed woman standing inside with her back to him. He was about to draw his gun when the woman reached up to run her fingers through her hair, allowing him to see part of her reflection in the mirror she faced. He gasped when he realized that it wasn't a stranger; it was Robin.

The shock he felt was out of proportion to the changes she had made to her appearance. The logical part of his brain thought that it was a good sign that she was taking their predicament seriously. But the smaller, emotional part of him was screaming about the fact that her beautiful honey-colored hair that had grown to reach her waist in a wave that would catch the light whenever she moved was suddenly gone. He tried to school his features and failed when her realized that she was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to make some sort of comment on the change, and her effort behind it.

He realized then that she must have gotten the box of dye while he was away and used the scissors that had been in one of the drawers of the kitchenette. But he couldn't put his mask back on just yet. When her expectancy turned to disappointment he kicked himself. He was just trying to think of an appropriate comment that would fit the indifferent and logical persona he tried to always show her. But he found himself moving forward until he had a lock of her newly dyed, and still slightly damp, hair between his fingers. It was her turn to gasp, but he barely noticed.

Amon was lost in his thoughts and memories momentarily. He had begun to deny his attraction to the young woman in front of him from the first and had been extremely angry with himself when instead of going away, the initial attraction turned into something deeper, something more real and lasting. It hadn't helped that he was so close as she and her body had started to grow and mature in ways he couldn't ignore. Ways that he didn't want to ignore and liked more than he was willing to admit to himself. She was a witch for goodness' sake; she embodied everything he feared and hated. The thing that had slowly changed his loving mother into a deranged killer was lurking somewhere inside of her as well. But then, it was inside of him as well, just not awakened. But that was one of those bitter truths that he usually pushed aside to try and pretend they didn't really exist.

"Robin," he began in a voice softer and more full of actual emotion that he had even heard it before, but he couldn't help it at the moment. "This was a good idea," he pushed the words of praise out, "I doubt even the others at the STN-J would recognize you," he told her before getting caught in her beautiful and all too familiar green eyes. His fingers winding around the hair he had picked up without even realizing what he was doing.

"The only thing that gives you away are those stunning eyes of yours," he continued without knowing what he was thinking and saying. He did notice when her cheeks heated once more at the compliment he hadn't really meant to say out loud, no matter how true it was. "We'll just get you some new sunglasses like these young American girls wear," he continued, trying in vain to get his emotions and features back under control. "And I'm sure even I would have trouble recognizing you then," He stopped and nodded then, not trusting himself say more at the moment.

Robin was shocked to hear such a change in him, but didn't know if it was from the shock and liking the changes, or from not liking them. She was glad that at least his logical side appreciated her effort, but the other part of her was disappointed he had had no reaction beyond that as yet. She sighed then, louder than she realized and turned to put away her small bag of toiletries she had been carrying with her on their journey thus far. She hadn't been expecting much from him at this change, but that had obviously still been too much to expect. She finished gathering her things silently before putting them away in her bag and climbing silently onto her designated of the two double beds in the room. She tried to sleep, but just ended up tossing and turning.

It was times like this that being on the run really became too much for her. She knew she wasn't technically alone, but she felt like it most of the time. If only Amon would open up, just a little, she was sure it would be better. She was so lonely, and hugging herself or a pillow was not comforting at all. If only Amon would just talk to her and act a little friendly, it might be better, she thought. _He wouldn't have to love me_, she thinks suddenly_, like I do him, but a few simple friendly gestures might ease the loneliness enough to allow me peace of mind at times like this_. Realizing that she had finally admitted it to herself in the real words, that she loved the man sitting on the bed across from her, Robin couldn't hold back the tears of loneliness and heartache she had been holding in for almost two years now. Sobs shook her body as the floodgates inside of her suddenly opened up and allowed her denied feelings time to be felt.

Amon had been slightly surprised when Robin had turned from him and left the bathroom in silence. He didn't understand the sudden disappointment he had seen in her eyes, but he had a wild notion that he was somehow to blame. But when she had climbed into bed immediately after packing her things back up he had just shrugged her strangeness off to tiredness, for they had covered a serious amount of ground over the last thirty-six hours so he couldn't blame her for being tired. Assuring himself that everything was now fine and settled as it could be at the moment, Amon had gotten out the recently purchased maps of the surrounding states to try and more accurately plan their route before he got some sleep as well. The smell of salt and the sound of her sobs soon reached him, though, informing him suddenly that everything was obviously not fine. He wondered what happened, if she could have had a nightmare so quickly. But either way his concern for her quickly had him moving to her side to try and discover what had happened to cause her tears.

"Robin?" he asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" At his words her sobs seemed to get stronger for a moment before returning to their previous strength. She didn't answer him, so he warily moved closer to her, trying to move her so he could see her face. But as soon as he touched her shoulder to try and pull her around, he found her leaning against him, her arms around his waist. Amon tried to breath normally when her body was suddenly pressed so close to his, and given the circumstances he had bigger things to worry about. He wasn't that experienced with, okay not at all experienced with, crying females, but he did his best to calm her.

He wrapped his arms slowly and lightly around her shoulders and started to rub her back up and down like his mother used to do for him when he was hurt or sick as a child. It had always worked for him, so he hoped it helped Robin relax as well.

"Shh…" he whispered against her ear in what he hoped was a soothing tone, "It'll be okay," he told her vaguely as he had not a clue why she was sobbing like this. "Everything is alright now," he continued in the same vein. But her sobbing continued until he was quite sure that was a huge wet spot on his bare chest.

"No, it's not," she cried through her tears irrationally, "It's not okay, Amon," she said, "You hate me!" she declared suddenly, taking him off guard. "Why do you hate me, Amon?" she asked him then, sounding quite pathetic.

"I don't hate you," he told her, his honesty ringing in his voice as his indifferent mask cracked again at her pain-filled words. "Why do you think I hate you?" he returned, curious to the extreme about what had brought on this sobbing as her tears continued to fall.

"Fine," she mumbled, "If you don't hate me then you don't like me at all either," she declared strongly despite her continued tears. "It's been three years, Amon," she exclaimed, her voice muffled slightly by his chest and neck, "Three years and you still don't like me, and you certainly don't trust me," she continued, "I don't know why you just didn't turn me in or kill me yourself like you said you would before we left Tokyo if you don't like me so much," she said then, causing his heart to stop momentarily at the fact that she had not only just voiced this but considered this a viable option for him, and obviously had for quite some time. It made his heart ache to hear her say such things. Though he knew without doubt that it must be his own fault for acting so indifferent toward her even now, so that there was no chance she would find out how he really felt. Apparently he had been over-compensating just a bit if she truly thought he hated her and didn't know why he bothered to stay with her for so long.

"I'm not going to kill you, Robin," he murmured gently, "And I wouldn't be here with you now, wouldn't have helped you all along if I didn't want to," he told her, the words flowing from him.

"But you never act like you want to be here, especially not with me. You're never friendly, and you barely speak to me anymore," she accused bitingly. Her words caused him to visibly flinch as they rang truer than he would like to admit. "You are all I have left," she whispered below his ear then, shocking him with the intensity and honesty in her voice. Her tears were falling still, but silently as she sniffled loudly in her ear. "You are the only person I know; that knows me and isn't trying to hunt me down or afraid to talk to me because I'm supposed to be dead," she continued.

"You are the only person I can talk to without calling Solomon to us, but you refuse to talk to me, Amon. You are the only friend I have left, and yet you can't even treat me in a friendly manner. Our old lives our gone, Amon," she told him with a wisdom beyond her years in a way that had his heart breaking with the starkness of her words. "They are gone and the here and now is all we have left besides the hope that a peaceful future will eventually be ours," she sighed then, "But I'm so lonely, Amon, and scared," she cried, her tears soaking his hair as she speaks below his ear. "And if I mean so little to you then perhaps it would be better if you let them find me alive, or at least let us part company. For I will no longer knowingly be such a burden to you, Amon." She sighed deeply once more then, a sound filled with years of weariness. "I can't live like this anymore," she told him finally, "and I won't, Amon. I won't." She tried to pull away then to wipe her tears, but was extremely surprised when he tightened his arms around her instead of letting her go.

"No," he said suddenly in a strong and clear voice. "I won't lose you too, Robin. I can't," he exclaimed. The words that he had been holding back for entirely too long were finally bursting free from him, he was shocked when he felt his own eyes fill with tears. "I need you," he whispered, his words filled with more feelings that he had allowed himself to feel in longer than he could remember. Finally giving into the emotions he had just let loose he raised her chin so he could stare into her hauntingly beautiful eyes that were still clouded with tears. But he also saw confusion, sadness, and hope in them as well. It was the sadness and hope that finally broke him completely before he gave into an urge long suppressed and lowered his lips until capturing hers gently beneath them.

He felt more than heard her gasp of surprise at his sudden kiss and used that to his advantage. He pressed feather-light kisses against her mouth and used his tongue to trace her lips inside and out lightly until he heard her sudden whimper of surprised pleasure. She gasped out his name then before her body relaxed against his more and she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer to him for more of this new and unexpected pleasure.

Sensing her surrender he finally took the kiss deeper, tasting the inside of her mouth and tongue with his while she moaned in pleasure. It was a sound that he had dreamt about often, but never allowed himself to try and bring out of her in real life before. He continued to kiss her with suppressed passion until he felt her body melt against him, only letting her up when the need for breath became too much.

"Amon?" she questioned in wonder as she brought a hand up to her lips in awe, "Does that mean you really do like me then?" she asked then a small, but bright smile that reached her amazing eyes, trapping him in their depths momentarily as he could only marvel at her beauty when she smiled like that.

"Yes," he told her, his deep voice even thicker with unspent passion, "I like you very much indeed, Robin," leaning down to whisper this in her ear then, his lips against her neck causing her to unconsciously tilt her head to allow him better access; a gasp of pleasure escaping her when his tongue snaked out to taste the skin there as well. She moaned when he repeated his actions and scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin there as well.

"Will you let me show you how much I like you, Robin?" he asked her softly. He knew it was a loaded question, but now that the floodgates were open he couldn't seem to get them closed again. "To show you how much I want you?" he asked then. His words caused her to shiver visibly in pleasure as his thick velvety voice rumbled softly against her skin. His words caused a strange hot and melty feeling to begin low in her belly.

"Of course I will, Amon," she told him in the same matter-of-fact tone that seemed natural to her at times, "I want you too," she admitted blushingly, "I'm in love with you," she confessed at last.

Her last three words spoken so softly he almost thought he had imagined them but for the look on her face and in her eyes. Those words caused the last remaining restraint to break deep inside of him.

"What did you say?" he asked her in a desperate tone, mostly to see if she would say it again and that he wanted to hear it again than from not understanding her words.

"I said, 'I love you, Amon,'" she repeated in a whisper and her face was the reddest he had ever seen it. So much so he was afraid she would bust a blood vessel before he could respond to her life-changing confession.

Instead of responding with words right away his instincts took over and he was kissing her senseless, pouring everything he was afraid to say into it. But in the end he knew she deserved better than that. She had left herself wide open and vulnerable and given the situation she deserved an honest response from him as well.

"I love you too, Robin," he murmured quietly against her lips. Amon waited for her to respond, but instead of saying anything he was surprised when she just wrapped herself and her arms more tightly around him, pressing as close as she could, and started to timidly kiss him back. This was most decidedly her first experience with kissing, he realized, and thought she was catching on quickly; a good learner. She was so excited in her response to his quiet confession she ended up pressing herself to him with enough force to land him on his back with her sprawled on top of him. Robin's hands moved up, at that, to fist in his long black hair then.

He took control again and rolled them over so it was her back against the bed and him lying atop her. They both moaned as their bodies fit together rather nicely with that move; more intimately than they realized before in their thin cotton sleepwear. He heard Robin gasp in shock then as his arousal rubbed prominently against her hip and belly. Realizing once more how innocent she truly was, all the reasons he hadn't let himself admit his feelings for her before, he realized that he needed to make damn sure that this was what she wanted and fully understood the implications and consequences of. There was no going back on the confessions of their feelings tonight, he knew, but that didn't mean that she was ready or even wanted to takes this intimate step with him tonight.

"Robin," he whispered against her lips before pulling his lips a few millimeters away from hers, far enough that he could see into her eyes. Her emotions were always easiest to read through their green depths. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked her, "This isn't a decision to make lightly," he told her while his body was screaming to just get on with it. "Before we take this step," he continued, "I want you to know for certain this is what you want, or we can stop right now." His body was cursing his concerns, but he had honor, and wouldn't forsake it even at a moment like this.

He almost gasped at the stunning clarity of the smile she bestowed on him then, her eyes sparkling with green fire even as they were still clouded with lust. And it was for him, he realized, he was a very lucky man.

"I'm sure, Amon," she told him, "I want you; I love you, and have for quite some time," she admitted with another becoming blush staining her cheeks. "I don't want to wait any longer," she told him, "Make love to me, Amon," she said finally. Instead of answering her he just captured her lips and kissed her fiercely until she was moaning inside her throat as his tongue dueled with hers.

His hands began to move over her body then, caressing every part of her his hands could reach. He caressed her breasts through her nightgown, causing her nipples to harden and seemingly reach for more of his touch. She moaned loudly as he repeated his actions when they broke apart slightly for air. He took the opportunity to trail kisses down to her neck and shoulder. He used his lips, teeth, and tongue until she was whimpering at the combination of he hands' and mouth's ministrations. She arched into his touch wantonly as he rolled the peaks of her breasts between his fingers until she whimpered his name brokenly. He moved his hand then, one coming up to slide the straps of her nightgown slowly down and off of her shoulders until with one good tug she was bared to the waist before him.

At first, Amon could only stare at her in wonder. She was absolutely stunning. Her body had matured nicely, more than he had realized, leaving her shape quite perfect; so much so that his hands started itching to feel her silky skin against his. She must have thought he waited and stared for too long for she had moved to cover herself from his gaze, her cheeks a fetching pink once more.

"Don't cover yourself from me," he purred thickly, causing her color to deepen as he slowly pulled her arms away, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Robin," he told her, "Your body is gorgeous," he whispered in her ear hotly before nibbling and sucking on her earlobe. She gasped at this, her color heightening, but stopped trying to cover herself.

He brought his hands up to cup her breasts then as he sucked lightly on her earlobe, using his teeth until she moaned his name. He felt himself become even more aroused at that sound, something he hadn't thought possible. He realized it was quite an experience to make love to someone you were actually in love with. It was as new for him as it was for her in that respect, as she was the first one to somehow get past the walls around his heart, and his emotions in general. She had caused him to feel for the first time in years, from that first day he had seen her and knew now that he just couldn't deny that or live without her anymore.

He continued his trail of kisses downward then. Pausing briefly to trail his mouth and tongue over the hollow between her collarbone, and the valley between her breasts. He continued until his mouth found one of her breasts, then the other, before she was making mewling sounds, her fingers fisted in his hair as he suckled on their tips in tandem. He was quite proud of himself for causing her such feelings and felt a wave of heady power that he was the first and only man to introduce her to such pleasure. He switched breasts then, causing her to moan his name loudly. He was determined to introduce her to even more pleasures such as this as his other hand crept down to caress the silken flesh of her thighs. He used his hand and thighs to part hers enough for him to fit between. The smell of her arousal became even stronger as he did so, making him yearn for a taste of her.

Robin was quite blissed out at the moment, having never dreamed that her body could feel even half of the sensations Amon was bringing out in her. Being a virgin in the truest sense of the word, Amon had already been several of her firsts tonight and would no doubt be many more before the night was through. The melty feeling low in her belly continued to grow with his every touch until it felt like an inferno. She moaned when he lips started kissing along her ribcage, his tongue coming out to trace each one. He went lower then, scraping his teeth lightly as his tongue traced around her navel before dipping slightly inside. Robin felt as if she were having an out of body experience and was only able to barely hang on as Amon brought her to places she hadn't even known existed. Her fingers tightened in his hair, causing him to groan, but not seemingly from pain of which she was glad. At this point she didn't know if she was trying to pull him away from her or keep him doing what he was, or just holding on for lack of knowing what else to do at the moment. When his mouth and he completely shocked her by going even lower, and her nervousness reared it's head finally.

"Amon?" she questioned in a shocked whisper as she felt him tug both her nightgown and panties down and off of her, "What are you…" she broke off when she felt his breath against the golden curls between her thighs. She gulped back a moan at the feeling and the sight of his dark head there. "You aren't…" she began again, her muscles tightened in a combination of anticipation and nervousness.

"Relax, Robin," he whispered then, interrupting her half-formed thoughts and words, his breath tickling across her most sensitive skin. His talented tongue snuck out then to trace her outer lips softly. At that her thoughts completely scattered once more. Leaving her whimpering as Amon moved lower and started making love to her with his mouth in earnest.

He licked lower then, his tongue savoring her like she was the finest dessert. She felt something inside of her, like a spring, coiling tighter and tighter as he continued to pleasure her. His tongue was like a brand against her intimate flesh, like he was the one wielding fire now. When his tongue moved up then to taste the little nub of flesh above, before sucking on it eagerly that coiled spring inside of her suddenly sprung. Her muscles seized as the waves of immense pleasure made their ways through her nerve endings until she moaned out his name rather loudly as she became just a seemingly boneless mass, twitching as aftershocks made their way through her body when he slid his body up slowly against her now sweat-slickened form.

He kissed her then, but instead of passion being at the forefront, this kiss was tender and loving; so much so that she felt tears prick her eyes it was so sweet. Her body moved against his then as she tried to get closer, and the kiss became almost too intense as the passion swept them away once more.

"I'm sorry that there has to be pain for you the first time," Amon told her thickly, apologizing, "But I promise that I'll never hurt you again once this has passed, Robin," he vowed then. He felt Robin nod at the crook of his neck and moved to kiss her deeply as he finished kicking off his sleep pants. He positioned the head of his arousal at her entrance then as he moved a hand up to caress her breasts until she gasped and moaned in pleasure. In the moment he heard her gasp in delight he plunged deep inside her, trying to break her virginal barrier as quickly as possible.

He heard her cry out from pain into their kiss in spite of his best efforts to distract her and stilled; wanting to give her ample time to adjust. That had been the idea anyway, but feeling her tight, wet heat around his member was so good that he had to grit his teeth to keep from moving. Robin deserved it, he told himself, so until she adjusted to the intrusion he would tough it out. He kissed her again, her lips, her cheeks, even her eyelids, to kiss away the sudden tears that had sprung to her eyes; murmuring 'I'm sorry' with each kiss until she started to relax again. When he felt her start to wiggle underneath him he muffled a sudden groan in their kiss.

Amon began to move then and was gratified when the next time she cried out it was definitely in pleasure. The friction between them as he started a slightly faster rhythm was so sweet that both of their moans of pleasure rang out with each stroke. She wrapped her legs around his waist then and ended up taking the strokes to a deeper angle than before. He knew he had found a good spot when his name like a mantra when she moaned each time he hit it. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer he needed her to reach her peak before him. Reaching between them he found the sensitive nub of nerve endings he remembered tasting vividly. It only took a few strokes before she all but screamed out his name in her climax.

Feeling her muscles tightened around him even more as her sheath milked him as she peaked, he didn't take long before he reach his own completion. He groaned her name loudly before all but collapsing on top of her. Adjusting their positions so he didn't squash her, he pulled out of her, causing another moan from her over-sensitized body, before pulling her close to snuggle her tight against his chest. For now that she was well and truly his, he wasn't letting her go ever again. Noticing the clock beside the bed he realized that with neither of them had realized it was after midnight. Amon smiled, something he guessed he would be doing a lot more of in the future as he leaned in to whisper in Robin's ear,

"Happy Birthday, Robin!" he told her quietly in a loving voice. Her response was to turn and snuggle into him even more. Her deep and even breathing told him she had already fallen asleep, and it didn't take long for him to succumb as well, sleeping soundly for the first time since before he could remember as he held her tightly in his arms, trying to keep her safe even in sleep, wanting to never, ever let her go again.

The End

**AN:** as always thanks to those who read and/or review this story, I relly appreciate it you guys :D


End file.
